The present invention relates to hinging and latching mechanism and, more particularly, to hinging and latching mechanisms for supporting and securing an infrared suppressor to the aft end of a gas turbine engine.
In gas turbine engines used in helicopters, it is desirable to employ some means for reducing the infrared signature of the exhaust of the engine. This tends to reduce the vulnerability of the aircraft to ground fire from infrared-seeking missiles.
Infrared suppression devices have been developed which permit the exhaust gases from the gas turbine engine to expand considerably before being vented to the atmosphere. This tends to reduce the exhaust gas temperature and to reduce the temperature of material near the exhaust opening. Furthermore, the exhaust opening itself can be redirected to locations which make it less vulnerable to hostile fire. For example, it is particularly desirable to relocate the gas turbine engine exhaust from its previous position directly aft. In this undesirable aft position, an excellent relatively angularly stationary target for portable infrared-seeking weapons was presented. Side-discharge and top-discharge infrared suppressors have improved the situation considerably. In addition, some infrared suppressors provide an auxiliary air intake which permits the mixing of cooler ambient air into the turbine engine exhaust prior to discharging the exhaust into the atmosphere. This further reduces the infrared signature but increases the bulk of the apparatus considerably.
In order to provide a secure attachment of the infrared suppressor, it has been found desirable to bring a forward end of the infrared suppressor into a facing relationship with the aft end or firewall of the gas turbine engine compartment and then to move the forward end of the suppressor linearly into contact with a gasket which is thereupon compressed to produce a sealed joint around the gas path. A complex set of motions including rotation and translation of the infrared suppressor is, therefore, needed to complete the fitting together and attachment of this suppressor with the engine.